AubRyn in a Hotel
by DC.Terminator
Summary: Aubrey and Jaryn get serious in a hotel, but one of them wasn't expecting this. Who's the REAL victim here?


I can't use Microsoft Word right now, so hopefully my grammar won't be so bad.

* * *

Sweet kisses were placed on the pale figure's face, while the girl on top of her smiled everytime her lips parted from the cheek. Slowly, the girl traveled to the the other female's chest, leaving a trail. With the girl on the bottom moaning everytime she felt warmth on her body, the girl above her grabbed her arms and held her down. The lower girl was trying to break free but the other one wouldn't let that happen. The upper female kissed the defenseless girl's lips and licked all over her face, leaving her salivia drying into her skin. Getting turned on even more, the girl on top bit the lower girl's ear and punctured it, letting the blood drip onto the sheets. She licked it caressly. The pale girl on the bottom looked around the room in pain, searching for anything to be familiar. Then she had firgured out. They were in a dirty hotel room, and the girl sexual harrassing her was one of her friends of Dance Central. Surprisingly, it was someone that she would've never guessed.

"Please, why are you doing this," the shocked girl asked.

"Shh," said the upper female. The girl who was held down winced in pain when she felt teeth sink into her neck. Tears filled into her eyes and some of the salty displeasure went into her mouth. Seeing her in pain made the girl on top even more happier.

"I want to make this night unforgettable," the upper girl commented. Both of their pale bodies glowed in the dark as the moon that shone in the window made them glimmer with perfection. The top female's fingers slid down to the opposite girl's bra strap and unhooked it. The red-head felt embarrasment, of her D-cup breast hanging out, shown to another one of her gender. But that was the best part for the emo.

The room had gotten intense and the upper girl and ripped off her clothes, but took off the bottom girl's clothes as best as she could. The other women's genitals were flawless. She just couldn't wait to image what it would taste like. She eyed it for a while, but then a smile lined on her face.

"J-Jaryn... you don't have to do this. Please, I beg you," Aubrey pleaded.

"But I want to explore your body," Jaryn informed, with her natural soft voice.

Jaryn's 5'6 body that rest on top of Aubrey's felt moist each second her hot breath traveled on her body. She couldn't wait for the experience; the pleasure her female interest would enjoy, the pain of doing this to her friend, the charges Aubrey might charge her of rape later on.

Jaryn gotten off of Aubrey and squatted in front of the bed. Aubrey couldn't fight it, and just accepted the fact that Jaryn would might hold her down again. The blond had forced the haughty red-head's leg to part, and another smile slid across her face. She stuck out her toungue and leaned forward. Aubrey arched her back and curled her toes in the wet feeling that she felt below her waist. Jaryn spelled the letters of the alphabet on Aubrey's clit, and enjoyed each moan Aubrey released. Her toungue was fast and smooth. Sucking on the lips made Aubrey orgasm faster and made her breathing shorter. The closer she had gotten, the more she had slowed down. Jarny didn't want her chance to blow yet. For now, she would just tease.

Spotless and clean as she wanted, she moved her face back in a regular distance away. Now to get her ready. Two fingers went up in the air; Jaryn's index and middle finger arose. Aubrey's eyes grew wider, and gasped. _This can't be happening_, she thought.

The fingers went verticle until she reached the center, her fingers a foot away from the destination. Slowly inserting them, Aubrey started breathing heavier and shorter again. The pain was unbearable and she rubbed the top of her lips to ease the pain. The fingers pulsed in and out and twisted in every direction. Aubrey felt like a million of pins were sticking in her, but she loved the feeling of the pleasuring pain. When she had gotten used to it, there was no more reasons to hate Jaryn. She actually wanted to do this now.

Aubrey pushed Jaryn lightly to the dirty, hotel rug and climbed on top of her. Jaryn was pleased at the state how Aubrey had given in and actually wanted her body. She gave her soft, passionate kisses all around her face and neck. Jaryn grabbed Aubrey's ass and then gripped it. That made her even more hornier, and ready for Jaryn's turn. She carried her to the bed and did the same earlier position Jaryn had did to her. She slobbered on her member and licked all around like she was a baby eating a lolipop for the first time. Jaryn scratched on the covers and tugged at them each time the red-head put her toungue on the right area. Jaryn's wet and body fluids went into Aubrey's mouth. Not knowing what to do with it, she spit it out, but ingested a few centermeter's of it.

"You know, there's a few 'toys' I was gonna use on you in that bag over that," Jaryn directed. She pointed behind Aubrey to the left, and then she saw it. Leaving the lesbian on the bed, she reached over to the bag and searched for something that looked interesting. She pulled out two things out of there: a dildo and a popsicle vibrator.

Jaryn chuckled, surprised of the items of Aubrey's choice. The blond's position on the bed was attractive, to say the most. Aubrey returned back to the bed and pushed Jaryn down, once again. Strapping the dildo on for a nice fit, she layed on top of the emo and grabbed the fake cock. Inserting it, Jaryn squeezed her eyes shut tightly and was breathing between her teeth.

**_Continue?_**


End file.
